


Hope and Cowardice

by justavirgovirgin



Series: SKAM has taken over my life [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, but i had to write something, little angst little fluff, they're just too beautiful, this'll be very very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: Matteo has never let himself hope, he knows where it leads.David has always been a coward, too scared to let himself live his fullest life.





	Hope and Cowardice

He can't imagine what he had done to deserve this moment. He wants to thank whatever past self of his was saintly enough to reward his messy, irresponsible self with such a wonderful human laying next to him.

Matteo runs his fingers through a sleeping David's hair, and he knows that the moment will have to end. It always does. With Jonas, he knew that it would, but unfortunately, with David, he had let himself hope. And hoping never turned out well for Matteo.

He had caught David last night crying near the bus stop, and wanted to make sure he was okay. 

___________________________________________

"Are you alright?"

David sniffled as he looked towards the voice. He had wanted so badly to be left alone in that moment, so maybe a public bus station wasn't the best place for his mental breakdown. But he certainly wasn't expecting him to be here. 

Matteo was the one person David didn't want to see right now, and yet he was the only thing in the world David wanted to see for the rest of his life. He ran his fingers through his hair to get a better look at Matteo's blue eyes filled with sadness, and he knew he was gone for him. 

"Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

David definitely wasn't expecting himself to say yes. 

Matteo led him to his apartment a block away, apparently close enough to not take the bus THIS time.

He hadn't said a word, but Matteo didn't seem to mind. He led David to his room and offered him the bed for the night. 

"And I'll make breakfast in the morning if you're up for it. Though I hope you like scrambled eggs, because that's pretty much the only thing I can cook." He turned to leave, presumably to sleep on the couch and David realized that's the last thing he wanted.

"Eggs sound great." Matteo turned around, surprised that David had actually spoken. "And, I don't want you to feel like you have to avoid your bed for my sake. There's plenty of room. And we can talk. That might actually help a lot."

"Ok." Matteo said simply, as they both climbed into bed. 

It was silent for a while after that, until David broke through the invisible barriers between the two boys. Those things did always seem easy to break whenever they were together. "You wanna know why I was crying?"

"If you want to tell me."

"I have an issue."

Matteo leaned in and focused his eyes on David's face, showing he was listening. "What?"

"I sort of, like this." David hesitated. He couldn't risk Matteo finding out about his crush on him. So he went the cowards' route. "I like this...girl." He was so concentrated on not breaking his composure he didn't notice Matteo's face fall. "And she's in a relationship, so there's no way we could ever work."

Matteo didn't speak, he wasn't sure if he even breathed. He simply nodded. He wouldn't have been able to hold it together if he spoke. David would figure Matteo out and he would run. David was straight, Matteo had fallen for another straight guy. 

Great.

_____________________________________________

As the light through Matteo's curtains lit up David's face, he knew he would have to turn away soon. Just as he always had to. 

He finally forced himself to turn his back to the sleeping boy next to him, and if a tear slipped out, he would never tell.

Matteo felt David stir next to him, so he sat up, ready to fulfill his promise of scrambled eggs. 

As he was picking himself up off of the bed, David spoke, his voice raspy and deep and filled with the morning. "Where are you going?'

"Scrambled eggs, remember?"

"Eggs can wait, come sleep by me some more."

"Why? Aren't you hungry, you have a full day of trying to woo that girl ahead of you."

David sighed. He heard it. The resentment, and possibly jealously that coated Matteo's tongue. He decided to no longer be a coward. And if this went south, he could always flee. He always did. 

"No. I don't."

"Don't you want to win her heart?"

Another sigh. "His."

"What?"

"His heart. I lied earlier, I wasn't sure how you'd take it, but clearly my morning self is much more irrational than my fully awake self."

Matteo was quiet for some time, and David was sure he would tell him to get out. Instead, he climbed back into bed, and faced David. "I have an issue too."

Mimicking Matteo's movements from last night, David leaned in, ready to listen. "What?"

"I have a wonderful girlfriend. She's nice and funny and sweet. But," Matteo would no longer be a coward either. For once, he wasn't giving up on his hope. "she's...a she."

"I'm trying to win his heart."

"You already said that."

"Let me finish." David scoffed, earning a shy smile from Matteo.

"I'm not just trying to win his heart, I'm trying to win yours."

Matteo froze for a second. 

David swore that time stood still. Until suddenly, Matteo surged forward to bring his lips onto David's. And neither of them had ever felt more at peace.

David had been brave, and he felt like with Matteo he would never have to cower away again.

Matteo had let himself hope, and with David he knew that that hope would blossom into something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I. LOVE. DAVENZI. they really own my ass right now and i can't wait for friday.
> 
> anyways, kudos and comment, I love y'all!


End file.
